See U In the Dark
by blahblahblah86
Summary: Jake and Marley have known each other since they were in kindergarten. They've always been best friends, but things can always change. Songfic based on See U In the Dark by Honor Society. Jarley pairing. Jake/Marley.


_Song fic, based on "See U in the Dark" by Honor Society._

* * *

"Hey, Marley!" I yell across the hallway. "I need you!"

Marley flushes a bright pink as she gets many strange looks from random students and teachers.

"Jake." She hushes him, "What is it?"

"What should I do about Amy?" I ask.

Amy and I have been flirting for a long time and I need a surefire way to ask her out.

"You wanna ask this one out?" Marley laughs a little, "She must be pretty special."

"Stop giving me a hard time." Marley had known him since kindergarten and even though Jake was primarily out of his "man-whore" phase, she loved to tease him about it.

"Okay, here's what you do. Just ask her out, but don't tell her where you are going! Then take her on a romantic picnic, we girls eat that shit up." She shakes her head vigorously as if it's in her big book of facts.

"You are a lifesaver. Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" I say. It's not awkward to say. I do love Marley, just not in that way. And she didn't see me in that way either so everything was fine.

"Not today…"She laughs, "Are you going on glee pool party this Friday?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it. I wish Amy was in glee so I could see her in a bikini." I joke

"I am still a girl and find that offensive!" She tries to keep a straight face, "Talk to your guy friends about that! If you have any!"

She walks off.

What would I without her?

I go to my locker quickly before English class, but then I see Ryder and Sam.

"So when are you gonna tap that?" Sam asks suddenly.

"Who?"

"Marley, loser!" Ryder laughs as he pushes me, "She's totally hot. And you guys are always hanging out together."

"Marley?" I laugh, "She's just my best friend. We've known each other since we were six! And she's not hot!"

"Whatever you say, bro." Sam laughs, "But you're wrong. She's fiiiiiiiiine."

Sam gives Ryder a high five and they walk off. The bell rings and it looks like I'm late for English.

* * *

I can't get what Ryder and Sam said out of my head.

Was Marley attractive?

I guess so. She was pretty, but nothing compared to Amy.

Amy. I let my mind slip back into thoughts of Amy. I was going to ask her out on Saturday.

Today's Thursday and the glee pool party is tomorrow. So I'll see her on Saturday and ask her out and do exactly what Marley said.

Good plan.

* * *

The pool party, hosted by the hospitable Blaine Anderson, started at five. It was now almost six and it was still only guys.

"Where are all the chicks?" Sam yells.

"They are probably all coming together." Joe says, "Girls can't leave each other's sides, right?"

Speak of the devils.

All the girls did come at the same time.

Tina lead the group, sporting a polkadot one piece, followed by Kitty and Brittany, whose swimsuits oddly resembled their cheerios uniforms. Then there was Sugar wearing a dark green bikini walking next to a girl he barely recognized.

"Marley?" Sam yelled out.

She was dressed in a rose colored one piece that was practically a two piece connected only by a hoop at the center of her stomach.

"Don't even get me started." Tina laughs, "Why do you think we were so late?"

"Yeah, woman fierce over here didn't own a hot enough swimsuit." Kitty laughs.

Marley blushes.

"Help me, I'm poor." She quotes from "Bridemaids".

"You guys realize what time it is, right?" Tina says with a devilish grin.

"No, Tina, we don't know what it is time." Sam says still staring at Marley.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Ryder hits Sam's arm.

"Sorry, I can't help it."

"Try," I mumble.

"Spin the bottle!"The girls yell.

"This is a pool party!" Blaine protests.

"I thought it was an excuse to see us look like this." Kitty winks at Artie.

"Yeah, let's play Blaine! You can even kiss us if it lands on us guys!" Sam says.

I can't help taking quick glances at Marley.

She _is_ hot.

She's wearing the pink swimsuit, along with a little bit of makeup (which I'm sure Sugar forced her to wear, even though it's a _pool_ party.) and finally her brown locks are all let loose. She's not hiding behind a newsies cap or a headband. It sets off her gorgeous blue eyes, which I have always loved, but now I see them and her for that matter in a new light.

"Dude." Ryder snaps him back into reality. "First off, I told you she was hot, and second the bottle has landed on you."

"Who spun it?"

"Guess."

I know Marley Rose and in this situation she was going to be so uncomfortable. She wasn't going to want to kiss me...

But Marley's lips were now on mine. I guess I didn't know her as well as I used to. I couldn't even think. Her lips felt so right on mine. It was a soft and sweet kiss, that I really wanted to turn passionate. But I couldn't, it was Marley.

"Shit, Marls." That was all I could say? How about _I think I might be in freaking love with you now._

"Thanks, I guess." She just shrugs as if it meant nothing to her. "Now spin."

I land on Brittany and we share a kiss, the game continues and it's all fine. I keep thinking about Marley, praying I could land on her again. But then Sam lands on her and I am green with envy.

"I'm gonna rock your world, Newbie." Sam says. _Ugh, barf central._

They share a passionate kiss and Marley begins to giggle while they are kissing.

I don't know what that even means. Why didn't she laugh during out kiss?

* * *

The party had died down.

I went up to Marley.

"Do you wanna come over?" I ask, with no reason why.

"Sure!" She says with enthusiasm, "Why?"

"I don't know."

She looks uncertain for a second and then shrugs.

"Let me say goodbye to everyone."

* * *

"So why are you acting weird?" Marley asks me as she enters my bedroom.

It wasn't a big deal we studied, practiced duets and hung out in hear millions of times. But that damn party made his perception of Marley change.

Suddenly, I decided to go on impulse.

I take her into my arms and kiss her roughly. I don't care what he reaction is. I want to finish what we started at the party.

She kisses me back, with just as much passion. And before I know it my tongue is in her mouth.

Finally, we both need air.

"You know what?" She says teasingly, "We should turn the lights off."


End file.
